CHASISHERE.EXE
Author's Note This is a pasta I made. Remember it is fake, so don't believe it. Enjoy - Chas Part 1 You may of heard of 'Sonic.exe' where there is a game which holds a demonic version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, the other day, I received an email from somebody with a file called ChasIsHere.exe. I thought it was some type of game about me, and the person who emailed me was a fan, so I opened it up. Minecraft started up suddenly. I suddenly got to grips and knew this was a mod for Minecraft, so I let it install into the game. Once it had finished, the game reloaded and I saw that all my worlds had gone except one called ChasIsHere. I opened it up, and it loaded into a normal world. I began to explore. I saw a player called ChasIsHere. I suddenly thought "Ah, this mod adds a pet of me... I get it now..." He had diamond armour, and he gave me some tools. "Man this mod is cool. Free diamonds, woah cool" I thought to myself. After a couple of days, ChasIsHere had already helped me get to a stronghold to go to the end. I was so excited, and I loved this mod. So we went into the End. When I went in there, the dimension was hellish and the Ender Dragon was a demon. All the Enderman were mutant, and all had red eyes. I looked at ChasIsHere. He was looking down, trying to hide his face from me. Suddenly, he looked at me. His face was red, with bloodshot eyes glaring at me. He ran at me, attacking me. Suddenly I teleported to an end city and he spoke to me via the chat: "YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" "What the heck are you doing?" "Killing you, that is what!" "But I thought you were nice!" "YOU REALLY FELL FOR THAT?!" "Yeah, so..." "WHAT A STUPID THING TO DO!" He suddenly began to chase me. I had to run, but he was getting closer. He teleported in front of me. I died, and when I clicked respawn I was in spectator mode. I saw myself, lying on the floor, bleeding and ChasIsHere glaring over him. Suddenly 'I' looked up and revealed red eyes. Suddenly I respawned as Alex. I was running with her with ChasIsHere, ready to attack. I ran up the stairs, and realised I had nowhere to run. They ran at me and I went into spectator mode, yet again, to see myself get infected by ChasIsHere's virus. I wanted to shut down Minecraft. I clicked on Quit to title, and it said "You must fight ChasIsHere.exe before quitting the game" I respawned as Steve. I was in the overworld, with no items, and I went to mine some wood. I mined some wood and then I turned round. Again, I was taken into spectator mode to see myself be infected. Then suddenly I heard a voice from my PC saying "Game Over, guess Minecraft is mine now..." I uninstalled the mod after that. I couldn't bear with any of this. SORRY THIS IS A RIP-OFF OF KASENI I AM SORRY :( Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted File Category:Haunted File Category:EnderChas Category:Glitches